Katekyo Hitman Reborn! plus Code:Breaker and Magi
by Haibara Nanami
Summary: Well, this is a very Long story and i still don't know how to end this story(i'll apologies first if my english is bad). it's about the main character, Haibara Nanami's story as one of Tsuna's guardian. She's being tied with her painful past which is also her sin. Will Nanami overcome her past?
1. Chapter 1

**At Pesca Family headquarter…**

"Damn those Vongola! One day I definitely crush them!"

" Now, now. Pesca Family. Calm down."

"B-but.."

"Vascano Family is right. If we charge in now, eventually we'll be defeated."

"Vongola is quite strong, despite the next successor and his guardians just a kid."

"W-what?!"

"Moreover, there are some troublesome families are co-operating with them such as Cavallone and Simon. What should we do, Vascano Family?"

"Hrmm, That sure is troublesome. If we can't attack from outside, then we should attack from inside. First, gain their trust."

"?!.. But how are you going to do that?"

"Oh, It's not me, Biraty Family."

"Then, who?!"

"Hrmm? Just **some~one** I know."

"My name is Nanami, Haibara Nanami. I'm from Paris. I'm arrived at Japan two days ago. Please take care of me." Nanami bow her head.

The class went noisy with the whispering of the students.

"Hey, isn't the transfer student cute? She is totally my type."

"To think we are going to have a new student in the middle of the year. It's so unexpected."

"Tsk, what with that girl. She irritated me. Just because her face looks a little bit better, she gets full of herself."

"Whoa, someone got jealous~. Hehehee."

"Who would!"

The teacher point at an empty seat. "Yosh, Haibara your seat will be there. You might get your textbook by the end of this week so the person that sits next to her please share textbook."

"Uderstood." Nanami walk toward the seat.

At the cafeteria…

Gokudera punch his other palm, "LEAVE IT TO ME! If that transfer student dare to show you disrespect, Tenth, then I, your right arm, will show them who's boss." He then grin, "I can't wait."

Tsuna freaked out. "No wait, Gokudera-kun! You don't have to do that!"

"Uaahh, he is omitting a dark aura. This guys is as violent as always!" he thought.

"I actually think she is nice." Yamamoto suddenly appeared.

Gokudera glare at Yamamoto. "AGH?!"

"I wonder if she likes baseball!" Yamamoto put his hand behind his head.

"Do you ever think anything besides baseball, you baseball freak?"  
"I'm excited too~."

Tsuna twitch because he heard a familiar voice.

"I hope we can be friend."

"Kyo…kyoko-chan!" Tsuna thought.

"She is cute as always! I glad I come to school today!" Tsuna's cheek becomes as red as a tomato.

"you sure have asmug smile plastered on your face!"

"!?. Kurokawa Hana!" Tsuna surprised.

After the break, Tsuna and the gang return back to the class…

Everyone was restless.

Tsuna become confuse. "What happen?"

Everyone is looking at Tsuna and his gangs.  
Kyoko runs toward Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun, please help! The transfer student, Nanami-chan is in danger!"

Tsuna hold onto Koko shoulder. "What wrong, Kyoko-chan?" He asks.

" Actually, just now, Kobuki-san…." Kyoko looks at Kobuki-san.

"I-it's not my fault! I was just joking around!" Kobuki-san exclaim.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Kobuki is a name that i came up, not from KHR or. I'm very sorry but this is not a new chapter but the continuation of the first chapter. **

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

During recess, in the class…

Nanami is putting her pencil case in her bag. Suddenly….

"Ara, Haibara-san. Are you alone?" Kobuki-san ask her.

Nanami glare at her without being notice. Then, she wear a fake smile. "What do you want?"

"I'm just going to tell you something. There is a school tradition that the student must obey, 'ya know~."

Nanami pretend to be more curious. "What is this tradition about? "

Kobuki-san cupped her chin and think for a while.

Nanami stared outside the window with an annoying expression. 'hurry up and leave, bitch...' she thought.

" Hrmm. Well if Haibara-san wants to know then I'll tell you. And since next class is self-study."

"There is a place you must go.."

She quickly look at the girl with a ponytail. "Where is it?" Nanami asked as she wear back her smile.

Kobuki-san put her face to Nanami's ear and started to whisper. "It is at…."

* * *

Everyone jaw dropped. The class become quite.

Then Tsuna scream. "WHAT?! YOU TOLD HER TO GO TO THE ROOFTOP?!"

Some student prays for her safety. While some act like none of their business.

"It's suicide going there!"

"It no use, she is done. Her live is too short."

"I-I'm just playing around. I never thought she would take it seriously." Kobuki-san exclaim.

"Tsuna-kun! Please, please help her!" Kyoko's eyes were teary.

Tsuna drop his jaw. His eyes gone white and his soul come out from his body.

* * *

**Nanami then enter the classroom.**

Everyone is shock. ' Speaking of the devil!' they all thought.

"What's wrong, guys? You were noisy, you know? Wah! W-what. Why are you guys making that face…" Nanami sweat drop.

The girls walk toward Nanami. Some are hugging her.

"*Crying*, Are you okey? Was it scary? Uwaaahhh!"

"I'm so sorry, Haibara-san. I didn't mean to trick you."

"Did he do something to you?"

"I glad that you are okey." Kyoko says.

Meanwhile, the guys form a circle at the back of the class..

"Anyway, I sure am surprise that she still alive, but I'm more surprise that she didn't have any wound on her!"

"I wonder how many live does Nanami has."

"Are you sure that wasn't her spirit over there?"

"Hey! You guys. Don't say that! We should be glad that she is fine. Right? Tsuna, Gokudera?" Yamamoto turn at them who wasn't in the circle.

But, Tsuna and Gokudera are like in their own world.

"Tenth, I'm sure that she is U.M.A! I should investigate her!" Gokudera shout.

"I don't think so, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna answer him.

Yamamoto. "….."

Suddenly, Nanami break the mood. "Whoa, what wrong with you all?"

" 'What?' Even you say so…."

Everyone look at each other. "D-didn't you meet with him?"

"What? You mean the bird? It was pretty cute."

"Eh, bird?! N-no, I mean the owner of the bird."

"Nope. I didn't see anyone there except the bird."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Everyone stay silent.

*The Screen turn black*….."

* * *

**That all for today~ phew!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone~. This chapter is a bit longer than before.. Please bear with me(bow).  
**

* * *

School is over. Everyone is getting ready to go home.

"Nanami-chan wait!"

Nanami look back. "Kyoko, what wrong?"

"Sorry, are you okay this morning."

"I'm alright. Even though they were a little noisy."

"Everyone is being nice. They just worried about you."

"I know. In a sense, I was impressed."

Nanami look up the sky.

"I thought the first thing I do at the new school was making enemies because of my face. That why, I was so happy that everyone talked to me like that."

Kyoko smiled, "Nee~, Nanami-chan! Want to go home together?"

"I'd love to but I've to stop somewhere first."

"Eeehh?! C-could it be, boyfriend?" Kyoko lift her pinky finger.

"Hrmm~? May~be."

Kyoko blushed.

"Or maybe not." Nanami continued.

Kyoko sweat drop.

Nanami laugh. "Well then, I take my leave first."

"It must be boyfriend!" Kyoko thought.

Nanami walk away from Kyoko. And her expression change.

* * *

*Phone ringing*

"Hello?"

[How was your first day school~?]

"…"

[Hahaha. You're sure the type that doesn't take joke.]

"I thought I told you not to call me, Vascano Decimo."

[Eh~? But I am so curious. Since you've successfully got into that school. I was so surprised, 'ya know. So, did they notice anything?]

"Not for now. They are still a kid. If I play along with their pace, it'll be easy."

[Geez~! What are you talking about? You're also a kid.]

"If it about mental, I'm superior."

[Well, be careful then! Since they are not some ordinary kid…. ]

"…"

[I'm hoping some good information. Bye~, Nanami-chan]

"I will…. Without fail." Nanami answered.

***The phone was disconnected***

* * *

**Next morning…..**

"*breath out*, this is my second of school. It's quite pain in the ass but…. Okay! Let's do this."

*The door slide open*

"O~hayo, Minna~!"

Everyone was staring at her.

"Oh man. This is embarrassing! I shouldn't ha-" She thought.

Someone interrupt her thought. "Oh, Good morning~! (says in english)"

Nanami was surprise. Then she could hear the others too.

"Ohayo!"

"Good morning."

Their voices are like echoing.

"G-good morning, everyone…."

"Didn't you say that already? You sure are weird, Haibara-san!"

"Y-yeah…" She said as she looked downward.

Then, she gave off a weird laugh with a weird poker face. Everyone just stared at her.

Well, the gloomy atmosphere soon broken with the presence of Tsuna and the gang.

* * *

**During self-study…..**

*Murmur* *Murmur*

"What happening? What they talking about?" Nanami asks curiously.

"Hrmm, if you look outside, you will see." Tsuna says while sweat drop.

Nanami run toward the window. She saw a group delinquent.

"Hiuul~, they seem like bring a lot of trouble."

Yamamoto laughs. "Even you said that, they are the Disciplinary Committee."

"I see…" she said.

Nanami look a little bit closer. Then she saw a boy who was slightly shorter than other. Suddenly there was a glitter in her eyes.

"Huaa~! He looks so handsome. So cool!" Nanami blushed.

Everyone freak out.

"Ermm, Haibara. Like they always say, 'don't let the appearance deceive you.' So I think you better no-"

Nanami interrupt him. "Who is he?!"

"Eh?"

"Who is he?! How can a boy be prettier than a girl?" She asked persistently.

"Umm, Haibara-san, did your character somewhat change?" Some guy in her class asks.

"Just look at his smooth pale skin, and that sharp grey eyes! That is just!" She said while drooling.

"Did you just ignore me?" that guy say.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?!" Gokudera shout.

Suddenly, she wakes up from her fantasy. 'What the hell am I saying?!' she thought.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry, I'm suddenly said weird things."

Yamamoto points both of his palms and say, "That guy is definitely a big no-no! He is not someone who you should mess with."

Kyoko giggled. "He is the owner of the bird that you saw on the rooftop."

"Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna says and thought 'why did you say such a things?! It'll make the situation worse!"

"What?! Not only he is pretty but he also has a cute side. I wonder is that the reason why he is so radiance." Nanami's back in her fantasy.

"Oi! He'll kill you if he heard you said that."

Nanami grin. Her drool is coming out from her mouth and her eyes sparkled. There was a black aura at her back.

*Door slide open*

*Where are you going, Nanami?!"

Nanami wipe her saliva. "I-I'm going to ask him directly."

"Wai-!"

Nanami dashed out the class.

"Don't die…."

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, I'm sure Hibari-senpai is a little soft toward girl."

"That's right. If not, he isn't a human, right?" One of the guys says.

All guys laugh.

*The door slide open*

"Whoa! That was fast!"

"So, how wa-… Gaaaahhhh! What happen to your face?!"

"iv ven vit esili (I been beat easily)." Her face was beaten hard. One of her eye was swollen.

"He is a monster!" The guys scream in their heart.

"Nanami-chan! Are you okay?" Kyoko ask.

"Here, sit here. Someone get the first-aid!"

"Hey, Haibara what had happen?" one of the guys asked.

"Vell….. (well)" She begin her story.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

*someone running toward the rooftop*

*open the door loudly*

" *gasp* *gasp*, Senpai!" Nanami shout.

As soon she saw hibari, her nose bleed. She holds her nose.

"Hiul, S-so cute~!" Nanami says out loud.

Hibari pull out his tonfas and…

*tuuuuuttt* *censor part deleted*

* * *

"dach wat apen. (that's what happen)"

"You are the demon!" The guys thought.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read and followed this story!**

**Hiuul is a weird phrase that Nanami is using and I decided to keep using it.**

**You'll be seeing it often from now on.**

**If you have any question at the thing that I missed, Please review them :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo, everybody~ This is the third chapter of this story. It might be a little confusing.( Hehehe~)**

* * *

On the way back home..

"Grr… Why are you girls following us?!" Gokudera ask.

"Ehh~ but, yesterday I ran into Tsuna-kun's mom and she asked me to come to her house today because she is going to have a party!" Kyoko whine.

"Is that true, Tenth?"

"E-erm, it was to celebrate Reborn's birthday… actually the first day Reborn came to the house."

"Since that how it is, I bring along Haru-chan, Chrome-chan and our new friend, Nanami-chan!"

"Eh? Where is Nanami?" Yamamoto asked.

"She says that she would meet us at Tsuna-kun's house."

"Why? She could go home with us." Haru-chan confused.

"She has meeting with someone, or she says~.

"It must be a boy!" Haru continued.

"I thought so~."

"*sigh*, girl talk are always like this." Gokudera annoyed.

"Erm… is it okay for us Shimon Family to come to?"

Tsuna smiled. "Of course! My mother will be happy too. And Lambo is pretty lonely without Rauji-kun."

* * *

"I thought we are going to have a party. So why are we in your room?" Aoba asked as he looks around Tsuna's room.

Tsuna stand up in front of them all. "Before that, I have something to say-"

"Whoa! Look what I found, Adelheid! His test is all zero~!" Julie shows Tsuna's test paper at Adelheid.

"Huaa!" Tsuna scream with his hand holding his head.

Adeheid snatch the paper and take a look for a while. "You…" She turn toward Tsuna.

"Y-yes?" Tsuna's voice trembled.

"Lack of discipline!" She says as she smash Tsuna's head to the wall.

The room became noisy.

"You! How dare you do that to Tenth!"

"Oh? Then shall I punished you too?"

"Bring it on!" Ryouhei join too.

"Brother, I thought you don't want to fight!"

"You got this wrong, Kyoko! I will never fight." Ryouhei tried to cover up.

"Opps! Those who lay their hand on my Adeheid-chan, I shall not forgive."

Adeheid blushed. "W-what are you saying, Julie! Don't interfere!"

"Now to mention it, have you seen Reborn-chan, Chrome-chan?"

"No. I think he went out a while ago."

"Ohh! Aoba, fight me!"

"Fine with me!"

"Brother!"

"Now, now everyone. Fighting is not good! Let's get along, okay."

"How did it become like this?" Tsuna thought.

Tsuna take a deep breath. "Everyone! Shut Up!"

Everyone is looking at Tsuna. Tsuna suddenly realize what he had said.

"Erm.. no! I mean…" He lost his word.

"You guys too. Stop it. You are embarrassing the Shimon Family." Emma says it calmly.

"Yes, Boss!" The Shimon Guardians bow their head at Emma.

"A-amazing! Emma-kun…" Tsuna says in his heart.

"Tsk, if you always thought that, you'll forever become a Coward Tsuna."

"Reborn!" Everyone was surprised.

"Where did you go, Reborn!" Tsuna asked.

"A little business trip.." Reborn smirked.

"So, what are you going to say, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah! No, it just that Nanami is not related to any mafia. So please don't use your power in front of her."

"I don't her to get involve with any of this."

"Don't worry, Tenth! We'll definitely make this party success." Gokudera says as he thumbs up.

"That right, Tsuna. Don't worry and just have fun." Yamamoto stands up.

* * *

"Uuaah, so many people comes!" Nanami looks very excited.

"So, who did you meet this evening?" Kyoko and Haru ask curiously.

"Ah. Just some old friend~." Nanami answer casually.

Haru and Kyoko eyes are shining while Chrome seems like don't understand anything.

"By the way, there is something I want to ask."

"What is it?" Kyoko ask while handing Nanami drinks.

"This party. Is it someone birthday?"

"It sort of like that. Today is the celebration of Reborn-chan first come here." Haru answer as she walks toward them.

"Reborn?" Nanami ask again after she drank the water.

"That right. Tsuna-san's home tutor." Haru continued

"Do you want anything from me?"

Nanami surprised and look at her back. "Who?"

"Ah! Reborn-chan!"

Nanami look at Reborn then back to Haru and Kyoko, and again back to Reborn.

"EEHH?! This baby is Reborn. No wonder Tsuna's grade is low."

Suddenly, a huge things fying toward Nanami.

"Hiuul! What's that for?!" Fortunately, Nanami manage to dodge it.

It was Reborn's doing who turn Leon into a mallet and tried to hit Nanami with it.

"Reborn-chan sure has sense of humor." Kyoko says as she laughed.

"How is?! He is trying to kill me!"

"I'm sure he is just joking. And that mallet looks like a toy." Haru tried to calm her down.

"A toy?" Nanami thought.

Then she looks at the cracked ground.

"Tsk. I missed." Reborn said softly.

"As if! And I can hear you clearly!" Nanami shout.

"He really tried to kill me! Now to mention it, how can a baby talk fluently?" Nanami asked.

"By a chance, probably." Kyoko says as she smiled.

"How can you guys be such a simple-minded?!" Nanami thought.

"And I thought I'm the only one who reacted like that. Hahaha." Tsuna laugh bitterly as he walked toward them.

"But to have things like this for once in a while, isn't so bad." Tsuna continued.

Nanami look around the party.

She saw Rauji and Lambo playing together.

"Rauji! Today you'll become my subordinate." Lambo says as he climbs on his head.

Rauji just smiled.

Then, she turns at Yamamoto and Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Don't be shy! I'm here with you, okay?"

Kaoru nodded.

After that, she notices Gokudera and Shitt-P.

"Oi! Shitt-P! Don't sleep on the roof!" Gokudera shout.

Shitt-P just ignored him and continued to sleep.

He became annoyed. "Shi-to-pi-chan!"

She opens her eyes. "What's wrong, Gokudera. Is there something you want?"

"Not "what"! Don't sleep on the roof! Come over here and talk with everyone." He points his finger toward the ground.

And somewhere further she can see Adeheid and Julie are alone together.

Nanami smiled happily. "that's true, right?" she ask herself.

It was a happy night. Everyone was having fun.

* * *

Then,

"So, how did you guys befriend with the transfer student?" Nanami asks.

Everyone froze up. That is the only question they didn't want to hear.

"W-w-what d-do y-you mean?" Tsuna's voice is trembling.

"Eh? I mean not only the transfer student in our class but in other class and even the 3rd students too. Ah, now to mention it, how did you guys know each other? Is there any special reason?"

"She hit the mark!" Tsuna thought.

"That is because Lambo-san is a-" Rauji quickly shuts Lambo's mouth.

"It's was connect by fate, maybe?" Tsuna tried to cover up.

"Hiuul, I see…."

* * *

"Tsuna!"

"What's wrong, Nanami?" Tsuna ask.

"Where is the toilet?" She whisper in Tsuna's ear.

"Ah, go straight and the bathroom is at your left side." Tsuna suddenly blushed.

"Okay~!" Nanami answer cheerfully.

Reborn keep staring at Nanami as she walk away.

[Nanami-chan~! What took you so long! I've waiting for you to answer, 'ya know? Hu.. I fell like crying."]

"I keep telling you to stop calling. Do you want my cover to be blown away?"

She look left and right to make sure that no one is around.

"Do you realize where I am?"

[Of course I do~! That's why I want you to inves-]

"There is no need! I have already done them."

[Hoh. You're sure fast. That's my Nanami-chan! I can only trust in you~!]

"What do yo-"

[I've been thinking maybe it's time bring them out.]

"…..."

[I'm sorry to break you guys friendship~, but please understand me, Nanami-chan.]

"No. I fell much better that I won't have to act nice anymore."

[Then, see you tomorrow3~! Don't disappoint me!]

*the phone was disconnected.*

"You guys sure are nice. Laughing together, happy together, fighting together…"

"*sigh* after this, will I finally be free?"

"….."

"'Enjoy your life as much as you can', huh?"

"Sorry Kyoko, Haru and Chrome. Life isn't that easy. I can't follow those baseless words."

* * *

**Meanwhile at school, during night time…**

"So, this is Namimori Town, huh?" says a man while standing on the fence of the rooftop.

"Sure are nice. Unlike the countryside."

"Now.."

He jumped from the rooftop to the ground.

"Shall I have some fun?"

* * *

**Next morning at Tsuna's house…**

Tsuna grabbed the newspaper on the table and read it.

There were some visible words where Tsuna's reading. "The Riverbank Is Being Destroyed by Some Weird Natural Phenomena."

"It sure is near. I hope nothing is going to happen."

"Mother, I'm going!" Tsuna wear it shoes and ready to go to school.

"Have a nice day."

* * *

"….."

"Your thought is too obvious." Reborn sat on top of Tsuna's head.

"Huuaah! Since when did you get up there?!" he's surprised.

"I'm sure the other thought the same things."

"….."

"Say, Reborn."

"What is it?"

"What if… I mean what if the incident is cause by other family?"

Reborn just stay silent.

Tsuna keep walking. "Do you think their objective is ME?"

Then, Reborn kick him. Tsuna fall to the ground.

"What's that for?!"

"Don't act all mighty."

"What?!"

"You're too naïve. Who would be after a clumsy weak crybaby like you?"

"You don't have to point it that way."

"They are clearly after the Vongola."

"B-but! I said "what if", the explosion might be a prank or something, you know."

Reborn ignore Tsuna and continued with his word.

"Not everyone is thinking as positive as you."

"Your guardians might be in danger in the near future."

"What do you mean?"

"It's better to think it that way for now."

* * *

**At school…**

"Tenth, I'll beat anyone who gets near to you! Leave it to me as your right hand!" Gokudera exclaim.

"That's right, Tsuna. We'll not let them hurt you." Yamamoto says as he pats Gokudera shoulder.

"Boss, I can help too." Chrome is also serious.

"Everyone.." Tsuna thought.

He then looked outside. He saw Ryouhei is working out.

"Oniisan(Ryouhei) must thought the same." Tsuna says in his heart.

He then remembered what Reborn told him this morning.

**[Not everyone is thinking as positive as you.]**

**[Your guardian might be in danger.]**

"We will ask Shimon to hel-" Gokudera continued.

"I can't allow."

"What do you mean, Tenth?!"

"Gokudera-kun... You're still talking about being my right hand…"

"Huh?"

"The right hand man and pride of Vongola stuff doesn't matter! I don't want all of you to risk your life for those reasons!"

"Tsuna, what wrong?"

"Yamamoto! Didn't you almost die at the last fight?"

"Chrome, you too! Your initial organ is made of illusion. What if there is someone who'll break your illusion. You might die!"

"I'm just a no good Tsuna. Why would you."

**(Urm, you can skip this conversation a bit cause it is a conversation that Tsuna and Gokudera have in KHR in the future arc… And it didn't play a part to the story..)**

Gokudera snapped.

"Sorry but I won't accept this!"

Tsuna was shock and so does everyone.

"This is the first time Gokudera's defied Tsuna." Reborn says.

He then realized.

"Huh? Ah…" He looked at Tsuna's face.

"Scary…." Tsuna thought.

Gokudera freak out. "That not what I mean."

"*sigh* my point is that the words I'm saying are the same, the meaning are different."

"Huh? Their meaning is different?"

"My goal is still to be your right hand man. It's my reason for living. However, after going through many battles with you, I've finally realized that you don't want just to be strong, reckless right hand man I was trying to be. I'm no longer trying to be that kind of right hand man."

"I seek to be a right hand man for Vongola Decimo who survives to laugh side by side with the boss. And I'm sure that the other thinks the same thing to."

**(Okay, you can continued.)**

"That right, Tsuna!"

Chrome nodded.

"Gokudera-kun, everyone.. thank you."

* * *

"Huil… What are you guys talking this morning?" Nanami asked as she arrived at school with Kyoko.

"Everyone, good morning. What's wrong?" Kyoko asks.

"N-nothing… hehehe." Tsuna answer.

"Ah! Could it be that you're talking about last night incident?" Nanami ask again.

Tsuna scream in his heart.

Nanami pout. "That's okay then. But don't involve our Chrome into this too!" Kyoko pull and hug Chrome. Chrome blushed.

"But last night incident sure are mystery. Why would they do that? Who is the responsible person?" Kyoko become more curious.

"Ah! Aren't there are a saying, 'the criminal will always return to scene of crime!' Maybe the culprit will return to the river again today. " Nanami says randomly.

"Huil. Beside that, Tsuna!" Nanami annoyed.

"W-what?!" He was surprised.

"Don't bring your little home tutor at school!" She points her finger toward Reborn.

"Or what? You want him to attend school for you?!" She continued.

"You're wrong! He's the one who follow me to school."

"If I don't this idiot guys will start to think stupid things." Reborn answered.

Nanami stared at Tsuna. He is embarrassing.

"Well, don't drag us into your detective game. Chrome, do you want to go shopping with us today? There are cheap sale~." Nanami persuade her.

Chrome surprised. "I.. have promised with Boss today. So…."

"Yes, yes. I understand." Nanami gave a long sigh.

Nanami and Kyoko walk away from them.

Then, Gokudera had an idea. "Tenth, how about we go to the river today?"

"Eh?! Gokudera-kun. Could it be that you believed in Nanami's story."

"Why not? Even if we can't find the culprit, we might find some clues."

"Boss, I think so too."

"Yamamoto and Chrome, too!" Tsuna says in his heart.

Tsuna sighed. "Then when and where do we meet?" he asked.

"Let's meet at our shop. We'll meet at-" Yamamoto answer.

Gokudera interrupt him, "10 o'clock! Tonight!"

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry for my bad English... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
